This invention relates to a suspension system suitable for use with a vehicle, and more particularly to a snowmobile track suspension system wherein the front and rear arms of the suspension are coupled such that the position of the front of the track suspension is determined at least in part by the position of the rear of the track suspension.
Suspension systems for vehicles are well-known. Generally, suspension systems provide a cushioning effect between the body of the vehicle and the surface on which the vehicle travels. This reduces the unwanted motions produced when the vehicle travels over an irregular surface, thereby enabling greater control and safety of operation, as well as providing a more comfortable ride.
Typical suspension systems utilize one or more shock absorbers with springs, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, etc., which extend and retract to keep the vehicle in contact with the surface over which it is moving, and which damp themselves to dissipate the energy absorbed in such motion.
Conventional suspension systems may be either unified or independent. Neither type has been entirely satisfactory.
Unified suspension systems utilize a single shock absorber for the vehicle. Unified suspension systems are of only limited value in absorbing unwanted motions. Although they do provide some cushioning, the entire rear suspension is controlled by a single shock absorber. This can cause considerable mechanical stress to both vehicle and passengers, and may result in part of the vehicle losing contact with the surface on which it is traveling.
Independent suspension systems utilize two or more shock absorbers for different parts of the rear suspension. For example, it is known to provide front and rear shock absorbers to control the front and rear halves of a rear suspension separately. Independent suspension systems can absorb motion from uneven terrain more easily, and are more effective at keeping the vehicle in contact with the surface. However, if one of the shock absorbers is required to retract in order to absorb a large motion while the other is not, the vehicle will naturally pitch. An extreme pitch can result in a harsh ride.